Les Morts Éventuelles
by Meri Simojal
Summary: Si pour tout bon fan de Game of Thrones s'attacher à un personnage est devenu presque masochiste, le champ de désolation est loin d'avoir achevé son tour. Alors voici pour vous les Morts Éventuelles que ces chers petits pourraient connaître.
1. Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur

**Étant donné qu'on survit peu dans Game of Thrones, et que même ceux qu'on adore sont soumis à des théories de mort, j'ai décidé de lancer ce concept : Les Morts Éventuelles. En gros, un chapitre, un personnage, un genre de mort.**

 **Ce premier OS est sur Littlefinger (j'aime cette teigne), et si vous appréciez et que vous voulez un personnage/une mort en particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en suggérer. Quant** **aux epics pixel battle, une suite pourrait se faire, si je trouve l'inspiration ^^**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue dans les Morts Éventuelles. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **1**

 **Lord Petyr Littlefinger Baelish**

 **Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur**

 _Et qui êtes-vous, dit le fier seigneur,_  
 _Pour que je doive m'incliner si bas ?_  
 _Rien qu'un chat d'une autre fourrure,_  
 _Et voilà ma vérité vraie._

Découvrir le jeu des trônes fut pour Petyr une exaltation incomparable dans les premiers temps.

Le moindre de ses coups, il l'avait effectué avec la stupeur d'un enfant manipulant de nouveaux jouets. Le moindre des échelons qu'il grimpait l'abasourdissait davantage que le précédent. Ce chemin qu'il traçait sans y penser, il voulait en voir le bout. Alors il s'était progressivement élevé dans un monde qu'il avait déjà amplement apprécié mieux que n'importe lequel de ses semblables. Sans jamais dédaigner la misère de sa condition d'origine, il s'en était façonnée une plus acceptable. Prudemment, bien sûr, et à sa manière.

Pourtant, la situation lui avait déjà échappé. Oh, pas tant que ça, seulement à l'occasion. Son enfance désastreuse aux Eyriés. Tyrion le bernant en lui faisant miroiter le titre de seigneur d'Harrenhal. Une cruelle facétie de Cersei pour prouver sa domination. Lord Eddard. Quelques coups maladroits qu'il avait su rendre avec panache. Après tout, c'était pour prendre son destin d'origine à contre-pied qu'il avait choisi de s'élever. Alors, inverser la tendance, multiplier les ironies, rendre un maître misérable et un simple pupille seigneur du monde… il y jouait volontiers, à ce jeu- _là._

 _Fourré d'or ou fourré de rouge,_  
 _Un lion, messire, a toujours des griffes,_  
 _Et les miennes sont aussi longues et acérées_  
 _Qu'acérées et longues les vôtres. »_

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait de nouveau, inopinément, là où aurait dû être sa place. Lui qui avait réussi à fuir Port Réal, avec entre les mains l'une des personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux, retournait encore parmi des maîtres et trop peu d'intrigues. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il était plus désavantagé qu'avant. Plus désavantagé qu'en étant de pauvre naissance parmi une famille de nobles. Plus désavantagé encore que dans une cour grouillante, avec des alliances à faire, une utilité à se trouver et une route à improviser. Plus désavantagé, car tout le monde, à présent, le connaissait. Tout le monde le haïssait. Et plus personne ne tendrait l'oreille pour écouter l'oiseau moqueur chanter. Sansa mise à part, peut-être

 _Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_  
 _Le sire de Castamere,_

Était-ce pour cela, ou pour ses propres raisons ? Lord Snow l'avait-il vu venir ou jouait-il seulement un jeu des trônes hasardeux ? Petyr avait beau connaître l'esprit d'un candide navrant du jeune homme, tellement semblable à celui des feux lords Stark, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, tandis qu'on lui passait la cote de mailles et l'antique heaume au blason de son grand-père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser… Encore un mariage qui va me coûter.

 _Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_  
 _Le sire de Castamere,_

Mais personne n'irait demander pitié pour lui.

 _Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_  
 _Et plus personne ne l'entend._

Quand Jon l'éjecta d'un revers du haut des murailles, sous les cris et les applaudissements, sa chute dura longtemps. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon défilant, il sourit. La montée avait été laborieuse, mais tout de même… quelle vue magnifique.

 _Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_  
 _Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus._


	2. Infernale

**Pour ce deuxième OS, la mort de Mélisandre ! J'ai pris quelques libertés sur la commande de base, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même**

 **Deux trois trucs : j'adore l'idée du format songfic, il se peut que je continue sur cette voie, comme je l'ai fait dans cet OS (la chanson est Pour la lumière de Blankass, avec deux trois modifs pour l'adapter à l'univers et à ce que je voulais faire passer.). De même, j'aime bien l'idée de mettre des titres qui existent déjà mais qui me semblent adaptés aux personnages/à la situation (ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur étant un livre d'Harper Lee et Infernale une chanson du Bossu de Notre Dame)**

 **Bien sûr, si vous voulez donner votre avis là-dessus et sur les OS, l'espace commentaire vous attend les bras ouverts !**

* * *

 **2**

 **Lady Mélisandre La Femme Rouge d'Asshai**

 **Infernale**

Le jeune barde l'écoutait prier depuis de longues secondes, ses yeux d'un rouge perçant attirés par le feu.

Elle l'avait rencontré derrière une auberge. Alors qu'elle faisait paître son cheval, sous la permission du tavernier acquise de très mauvaise grâce, il s'était approché à pas timides. Elle l'avait laissé flatter l'encolure de la bête sans répondre à ses formalités maladroites. Son regard n'avait pas eu besoin de s'attarder bien longtemps sur ce garçon. Nulle vigueur pour l'appuyer, nulle noblesse à sacrifier. Cet enfant de paysan n'aurait guère su lui indiquer son chemin si elle le lui avait demandé. Pourtant, quand elle s'était remise en route après s'être restaurée et reposée, il l'avait suivie. Hésitant, d'abord, puis de plus en plus brave à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du village. Mélisandre s'impatientait, cependant demeurait un quelque chose qui l'incita à ne pas le chasser, comme un animal perdu auquel on accorderait quelques flatteries supplémentaires avant de le laisser seul.

Quand elle avait fait escale et amassé du bois pour le feu, il était resté en retrait, à contempler son office. Quand les flammes avaient commencé à s'élever, "Vous me rappelez une chanson" avait-il doucement dit, pinçant sans y penser les cordes de son luth.

Elle connaissait l'air, depuis que R'hllor s'était révélé à elle, on ne l'en avait jamais épargné. "Cette chanson que je vous rappelle raille les disciples du Maître de la Lumière.", dit-elle malgré elle, avec une politesse sereine.

Il leva la tête, étonné. "Vous êtes sûre ? Je la trouvais pourtant belle.

\- Ainsi survivent les bardes, en répandant joliment les paroles les plus odieuses. Cela ne fait rien, chantez-la tout de même."

Le garçon se reprit et entama :

 _Ce qu'il fait chaud chez vous_

 _On y croyait qu'à peine_

 _Ça nous rosit les joues_

 _Et ça donne des ailes_

 _La danse pâle dans le noir_

 _La flamme dans l'inconnu_

 _On est ici pour voir_

 _Ce qu'on n'a jamais vu_

Du moins ne l'avait-on pas habitué à cette candeur-là dans le chant, là où les septons et leurs partisans la ponctuaient de rictus mauvais et de clins d'œil entendus. Que le petit la murmure presque, aussi précautionneusement que s'il manipulait quelque rareté, changeait tout.

 _Et on n'est pas venus_

 _Vous apporter des ombres_

 _On n'est pas là non plus_

 _Pour étendre le monde_

"Jon Snow", songea-t-elle. Il avait quelque chose d'un Jon Snow plus jeune encore, frissonnant sous les flocons, avec la douce naïveté de ceux qui pensent toujours que le monde est peint comme ils se le représentent. R'hllor lui laissait rien de plus qu'une impression à son égard, subtile, dans laquelle l'amour profond, l'extase qu'il lui faisait ressentir aux heures de sacrifices se mêlaient à la désolation. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu, il lui serait d'une aide dans les prochains jours sans doute. Plus utile que son jugement hâtif l'avait présumé. Elle consulta le feu, qui lui renvoyait les mêmes indications. Mais cette ombre vague, au centre...

 _On n'a rien sur les pieds_

 _Et les pieds dans la tombe_

 _Mais on a la fierté_

 _On est venus surtout pour la lumière_

Elle devait voir. Plus près.

 _Pour y goûter un peu_

 _Pour la lumière_

 _Pour en toucher un peu, pour en toucher un peu_

Elle sentait la chaleur familière des flammes sur ses joues, telles le baiser d'un père. L'ombre devenait silhouette. Un ennemi.

 _On vient pas pour mendier_

 _Ni pour croiser le fer_

 _Ou bien pour achever_

 _Les chevaux de vos pères_

La voix devenait de plus en plus assourdie à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, jusqu'au seuil des flammes. Lequel était déjà suffocant, mais la silhouette demeurait invisible. Que suis-je en train de faire ? songea-t-elle, ahurie, tandis qu'elle s'immergeait en chuchotant une prière.

 _On voulait regarder,_

 _Visiter le cratère_

 _On voulait s'approcher_

 _De ce qui vous éclaire_

Elle traversa comme dans un rêve abominable les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de l'ombre. Quand elle plissa les yeux pour distinguer le visage, c'est son regard qu'elle croisa. Sa peau qui craquelait déjà, ses lèvres sanglantes, son nez qui fondait. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, pour se dégager de cette transe, mais elle ne put, comme prise dans un piloris.

 _Laissez-nous quelque temps_

 _Près du feu de R'hllor_

 _C'est un faible présent_

 _Pour compenser vos torts_

Alors son visage qu'elle contemplait comme à travers une vitre qui se craquelait laissa place à celui, lisse et doux, d'enfants, qui semblaient se disputer les parts du visage. Forme écoeurante, amas de chair dans lequel transparaissait, à l'occasion, une forme connue. Ici, les sourcils de Gendry. Les yeux de Yôren, le menton d'Arya Stark. Et ils se dispersèrent comme une volée d'oisillons jusqu'à ce que n'en demeure qu'un.

 _Pardonnez notre chant_

 _Et nos trop frêles corps_

 _On n'est que des enfants_

 _Revenus de la mort_

Le sien. Le sien qui lui souriait, triomphant et haineux, et se jetait sur elle pour la lacérer de ses ongles brûlants. Et alors même qu'elle hurlait et implorait R'hllor, la voix douce de l'enfant continuait de chanter jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 _Pour la lumière_

 _Pour y goûter un peu_

 _Pour la lumière_

 _Pour en toucher un peu, pour en toucher un peu_


	3. La vie est belle

**Voici pour changer un chapitre de double mort. Ouiiii, je sais, j'avais dit une seule mort par chapitre, mais une suggestion proposait Daenerys et une autre Jorah, j'étais quelque peu obligé...**

 **Cette fois, la chanson est Fireflies de Owl City**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **3.**

 **Jorah Mormont**

 **Daenerys du Typhon Targaryen**

 **La vie est belle**

 _You would not believe your eyes_  
 _If ten million fireflies_  
 _Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Agenouillé, sous le regard approbateur d'un septon nomade qui se tenait en retrait sur le seuil de la tente, l'homme priait en silence, le pommeau de son épée entre ses mains endurcies par la maladie.

Mais ce n'était guère aux Sept que sa foi s'adressait.

Il ne croyait plus en ces broutilles, et ce soir-là, c'étaient des visages précis qui traversaient son esprit et qu'il implorait.

Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle. Il n'y avait pas que sa beauté tant chantée par les ignorants, pas seulement sa force d'esprit. C'est tout son être qui l'avait sorti de l'écume boueuse de son existence. Tout ce qui en somme laissait entrevoir l'être frêle et faillible, loin de sa maison, sous la solide carapace de la Khaleesi qu'elle incarnait.

C'est toute cette femme qui lui avait rendu l'espoir de voir un jour un monde gouverné sans folie, sans absurdes déchirements, mais sans non plus cette candeur qui avait coûté la vie à nombre de rois.

C'est toute cette femme qu'il aimait.

Elle pleurerait, c'était possible. Elle lui en voudrait, assurément. Mais elle comprendrait. Et il n'était pas exclu que plus tard, éventuellement, elle lui pardonnerait.

"Sang de mon sang" chuchotaient ses lèvres craquelées, tandis qu'il se délectait de la douce pensée du visage de Daenerys s'approchant du sien, son regard améthyste ne caressant plus ni les embruns de l'océan ou une ville assiégée, mais lui, lui seul. "Sang de mon sang" susurraient-elles sans y penser, tant l'image délicate du sourire de la jeune femme remplissait son esprit.

"Sang de mon sang" une dernière fois avant que l'homme ne lui donne le couteau.

 _'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
 _And leave tear drops everywhere_  
 _You'd think me rude_  
 _But I would just stand and stare_

Tous ces combats qu'elle menait depuis le début lui revenaient paresseusement, comme s'écoulant lentement le long de ses pensées égarées. Elle se souvenait de tous ces visages, ceux qui l'avaient accompagné, ceux qui avaient barré sa route. Une voix avait beau s'obstiner à marteler : Le Trône de Fer. Le Trône de Fer, l'idée ne demeurait que sous la forme de ces quatre mots, et avait perdu tout son sens. Ce n'était plus elle-même qu'elle apercevait, retournée à la maison, à sa place, quand elle les entendait. C'étaient les personnes, chacune des personnes. Les morts et les vivants, les traîtres et ses fidèles.

Viserys même n'était, parmi cette multitude, plus qu'une forme floue, qui même si elle demeurait à travers quelques souvenirs morbides qui ne la quitteraient jamais, n'avait plus de visage précis. Demeurait cependant précisément le visage de Drogo. Il accompagnait indifféremment ses succès et ses échecs, approuvait ses décisions, lui donnait toute sa force.

La main négligemment posée sur le bord du bateau, elle regardait la cote se rapprocher avec une impatience que nul n'aurait pu lire sur ses traits.

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

Il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faillait. Mais c'était de loin la plus cuisante. Ç'aurait été la dernière fois. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il allait s'appliquer. Il le ferait pour elle. Il visa méthodiquement. Oui, là, le coeur, parfait. Étant donné l'état dans lequel on le lui avait laissé, un coup sec n'y changera pas grand chose.

Le combat avait été rude. Quand elle entra seule dans la salle du trône, où se terrait la reine, le lieu lui prodigua une paix, une joie si douce qu'elle resta immobile. Peut-être quelques secondes de trop, car déjà son corps bascula sous un coup si soudain et violent que la douleur tarda à se manifester.

 _That the planet turns slowly_

Ils eurent le temps de songer à un visage, un, avant que l'Etranger ne les emporte.

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

 _'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Ils trouvèrent enfin la paix.


End file.
